Goodbye, Piccolosan
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: SAD STORY! Gohan has fallen ill, his time is growing near. Can Piccolo give him life or can he make his death easier? R&R!


*hey you guys, sorry if this sounds a little bit familiar, but it's still the saddest and one of the best short stories I think I have ever written. Well, I hope you enjoy it…oh, and a little advice, get a few tissues, your going to need 'em*  
  
Good-bye, Piccolo-san  
  
It was a dark night, not even the crickets dared to chirp, for tonight was weary and cold, for reasons that were not to be taken lightly. This was the night that seemed lain in the hearts of everyone, that is, almost everyone. Nearly 6 days ago a terrible accident occurred, one that would prove fatal. It all started with a fever, a small cough, and little sniffles. But then the condition worsened. Gohan was the stricken one, bed ridden by a horrible disease. It was an illness yet unknown to man, a horrible terrible illness, one of which would not be merciful.  
  
All of the Z fighters worriedly waited outside Gohan's small bedroom. The doctor had not yet come. Goku clutched Chichi, while the others sat around, melancholy through the sorrow in the air. Even Ya-jurobi came to see little Gohan, yet Piccolo had not. Afraid to step foot into the room, no one dared go in, hardly even Chichi. Crying helplessly, and weaving her way through every emotion she held in her exhausted body, Chichi made her way into her ill son's room. The door was cold, yet the room shown an odd air to it that seemed to loom with pity and warmth. Goku rested against the doorframe, gazing upon his small child. Chichi clutched her hands to her chest, tears threatening behind her swollen red eyes. She moved gently across the floorboards to where her Gohan lay.  
  
Gohan's body seemed limp, lifeless. His breathing was soft and painful, yet his eyes showed no sign of less. Sweat plastered his tiny fore- head, pasting his bangs across it. He broke out in many cold sweats, yet warmer his body grew. He was too weak to talk, too weak to even open his eyes, but during the rare moments his small sapphire eyes opened, he seemed distant, very distant, as though he were not aware of anything that was going on. The covers were strewn around the bed, from obvious tossing and turning. Chichi sat down next to Gohan and took hold of the dampened white sheets. She pulled them off of him and then gently waved them back down on him, covering him to his chin. She leaned forward and grasped Gohan's small cold hand. His hands were clammy and limp. His small fingers could not grasp his own mothers for he was sleeping within this illness, and if he were to wake, it would prove nothing. She dared not to shake him, for she knew he would not rouse, she knew he would not open his eyes one last time. The light flooded in from the doorway, in a straight horizontal path that lead right to Gohan's bed. The light against his small face made him look even more sickly. His face, once full of color and happiness, now showed no signs of anything. The blood had run from his face, making him pale. His breathing was heartbreaking, and nerve wracking. His breath cracked as it entered his lungs, making him wheeze and moan. Chichi kissed Gohan's small hand.  
  
"My baby…my poor baby." She murmured against his hand. She gazed at his small face. She finally let go of Gohan's hand and slipped out of the chair. She quietly patted her way back to where Goku stood in the doorway. Chichi exited the room without a glance back or a word. Goku just stood there, watching his son. Oh how he wished he could help him, wished it were he instead of Gohan who had become fatally ill. But that would prove to be impossible. Goku sighed and gazed deep into Gohan's face. It was hard to accept such a thing, yet Goku knew he had to. He turned out of the doorway and proceeded to close the door. As soon as the click on the door sounded, everyone looked up at Goku. Goku turned around, still clutching the doorknob.  
  
"It's not too good you guys." He said sadly. Everyone looked away, not daring to look at each other. They looked everywhere else just to escape everyone's solemn gazes.  
  
Thoughts raced through Gohan's confused mind. He wanted dearly to open his eyes and see a beautiful valley of flowers and waterfalls, apple orchards and grape vines, of a babbling brook and singing birds that flew from tree to tree. But that would not be possible. Gohan would open his eyes and gaze upon a room he knew all too well. It would be the last thing he saw before death claimed his body. He did not want his parents to mourn his passing, and he certainly didn't want to leave his friends. Gohan opened his eyes slightly, his eyelids threatening to close back up and put him back in endless darkness. The room was faintly lighted, only the moon gave the light. Gohan moved his head to the side. He rested his gaze against the frame of the door. A small sliver of light shown beneath the door. He could not hear any noises outside, though he knew that everyone was out there. At least, he thought everyone was out there. A light breeze ruffled the curtains above the bed. Who had opened the window? Curious, but weak, Gohan pulled his head back up and looked at the window. A swift shadow raced passed the window, and then back again. Gohan studied the window, fearful of what was making the shadows. Relieved as soon as he saw it, Gohan smiled slowly. Piccolo poked his head in the window and ducked inside, leaping soundlessly over the bed. He turned and crossed his arms and peered down at Gohan. Piccolo's large body was towering, his turban was wrapped securely around his head, his green ears up like an elf's, and his eyes were black sapphires. His shoulders were covered completely with shoulder pads lain heavy on his shoulders, with puffs of cloth lining his neck and finally falling like a waterfall down his massive back as a white cape. His purple gi was loose around his body and supported around the waist by a tightly secured blue sash. The gi fell to his ankles where it stopped to reveal a tiny sliver of green and pink, and then ended with brown pointed shoes. Small blue wrist weights were tightened onto his wrists. And his Green arms with patches of light pink muscles were crossed over his massive chest.  
  
"H-hey…Piccolo." Gohan said weaker than he had intended. Piccolo stepped up to the bed and gazed at Gohan's face.  
  
"I didn't want to join them out there. Too much sadness." Piccolo said casually.  
  
"I'm sick Piccolo…I can't…can't…" Gohan started but stopped due to the throbbing pain in his chest. Piccolo reached over and pulled the covers up against Gohan.  
  
"You still talk too much kid." He said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan said. Piccolo stepped back and looked back at the door.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. Gohan watched Piccolo closely, anticipating his annoyance to come quickly.  
  
"Can you get me out of here?" Gohan asked. Piccolo turned his eyes back to Gohan and looked deep into his small sickly eyes.  
  
"No Gohan, I can't do that." Piccolo said. Gohan shook his head, wheezing  
  
"Please Piccolo, I don't want to die here…I don't want to die in this bed." Gohan pleaded. Piccolo did not respond, he just stared at Gohan's desperate face. He didn't want to let Gohan die here, but he certainly didn't want to endanger Gohan anymore than what he was. Piccolo stood there for a moment; unable to decide whether or not he had the guts to take him away. Piccolo sighed and dropped his arms. He owed him this much. Piccolo bent down and gently slipped his hands under Gohan's small figure. Carefully picking him up he clutched Gohan to his chest and stepped up on the bed.  
  
"If I do this for you kid, then you promise me that you won't die out there on me." He said. Gohan didn't respond, he had already nodded off to sleep again. Piccolo gazed at him a moment. Gohan looked peaceful for once. How innocent he looked. Piccolo slightly smiled. He stepped up on the windowsill, and in no moments hesitation he took off. The vapor trail dissipated before Goku or Chichi could tell he was there. Secluded was the world he flew over, practically untouched by human hands. That is what Piccolo liked the most about Earth, not everything was contaminated by the human industries. As the horizon seemed to travel farther and farther away as Piccolo flew, the ground soon became more than a blur of flourished colors and shapes. Piccolo didn't dare disturb Gohan as he slept. Gohan had ended up clutching Piccolo's gi into his tiny fists. Piccolo smiled. How could anyone let this kid die? He looked forward again. His determination to make Gohan's last hours of life worth increased from a bit to being the only thing Piccolo wanted. The only place he knew of that usually made Gohan happy was the lake and forest where Gohan and Goku sometimes fished. Piccolo smirked. That was it, that was where he was going. Piccolo took off faster this time, his white aurora blazing behind him like a devils fire. No sooner did the lake and valley come into view than Gohan's breathing became rougher. Piccolo landed on the nearby crag above the lake, his cape slowly floated down and rested on his back again. Piccolo cocked his head, glancing at Gohan's face and sat down, but loosening his grip to keep from hurting Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes.  
  
"W-where are we?" He asked weakly. Piccolo just looked down at him then up again motioning for him to look for himself. He then pulled Gohan up to where he could see over the cliff.  
  
"The lake…" He said weakly. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Yeah…I knew you'd like it." Piccolo said, but then clamped down on his mouth. He was not going to get all mushy like the others. Gohan rested his head on Piccolo's arm. Piccolo looked down at Gohan. He looked so happy. Piccolo smiled. Gohan pushed himself up and gently brushed his hair aside.  
  
"Piccolo…can you do me a favor?" He asked weakly. Piccolo cocked an eye- ridge.  
  
"Ask me and then I'll think about it." He said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Can you…can you build a fire…one last time…" He asked. Piccolo smiled. It had been a while since he had built a fire with Gohan around. He had missed the times he had on the Island training Gohan before the Sayjin's Nappa and Vegeta arrived. Piccolo set Gohan down on a small patch of soft grass and stood up.  
  
"Wait here kid, I'll be right back." He said, but then cursed at himself. Where would he go? He asked sarcastically to himself. Piccolo raced off to a lock of trees and started to collect an armful of wood. After he was done collecting the wood he grabbed a handful of dry leaves, just to make the fire burn more efficiently. Piccolo quickly made his way back to Gohan, who was still lying on the small patch of grass. Piccolo dropped the wood onto the rocky cliff and then threw the leaves on it. With a small ki blast he shot the wood, which sparked and flamed quickly. The orange and yellow flames brilliantly danced among the darkness, making a myriad number of shadows among the cliff. The light danced across Gohan and Piccolo's face, making a glowing effect among Piccolo's watchful eyes. Piccolo never took his eyes off of Gohan, he watched the small child as he looked into the fire sleepily, finally sitting up by himself. His eyes sparkled with signs of well-needed happiness. His mouth never got rid of the small happy smile, and his hair had never looked wilder. Piccolo sighed. Gohan looked up at Piccolo over the fire.  
  
"Piccolo…can…can I be by you now?" He asked. Piccolo was not surprised by this question, Gohan had always asked to sit by him, but this time, the question did not annoy Piccolo, in fact, it pleased him. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Sure kid." He said, and stood up. He walked around the base of the fire and bent over to pick Gohan up. As careful as he could Piccolo held Gohan. Gohan rested his head on Piccolo's shoulder and sighed happily.  
  
"You know I'm going to die Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said. Piccolo blinked at this remark.  
  
"Yes Gohan, I know." Was all Piccolo said. Gohan grasped Piccolo's cape again, placing his arms around Piccolo's neck. Gohan never felt safer in his life. Gohan's forehead grazed Piccolo's neck. Piccolo flinched. His forehead was like it was on fire. Piccolo clutched Gohan close. While Gohan's breathing lessened and his arms loosened, Piccolo knew what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo." Gohan said. Piccolo put his hand on the back of the small boys head and pulled him closer.  
  
"No Gohan, don't be sorry…" He said. Gohan sighed inwardly.  
  
"I love you… Piccolo-san." He said. Piccolo brought his head up and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Gohan…" He said. Gohan's grip finally loosened completely, his small eyes finally closed and he slipped away. Piccolo closed his eyes tightly. Gohan's arms fell to his sides and his small body stopped supporting itself. Gohan fell into eternal darkness. Piccolo pulled Gohan closer, clutching his eyes tighter. He did not dare show any emotions, even now.  
  
"I'm proud of you Gohan…sleep now, my little friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
Days later, after Gohan's death, Piccolo could not get him out of his head. He did not bother to go to Gohan's funeral, and did not bother to stop by the Son's house, or even near it. He just stayed up on the cliff above the crystal clear lake and beautiful green forest. As the sun set, for the forth day after Gohan's death, Piccolo finally let it happen. The sun was a brilliant color. His cape slowly curled around his back in waves. He held his hands in tight fists, and did not move his eyes. Tears were not easy, so none were shed soon, but Piccolo did watch the setting sun with a heart full of sadness, and aloud his face to show it. His nose wrinkled and his eyes were drawn into a frown. He stood atop the cliff, the winds starting to die now his cape finally fell to his back and rested. The orange of the sun and sky reminded him of the fire he had built before Gohan died. The small patch of grass made him think of Gohan's small body, laying limp and dormant in his own sickness. Piccolo sat down on the cliff and closed his eyes.  
  
Gohan… He thought. The time he had promised to never let anything happen to Gohan before the fight with Nappa and Vegeta popped into his head.  
  
"I couldn't help you then…but now I know something Gohan…" Piccolo raised his head and allowed the wind to caress his face. Piccolo wanted to finally say the words he wanted to before Gohan died, before all that happened. Piccolo took a deep breath through his nose.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise…" And for the first time Piccolo meant what he said, "I love you Gohan…" He lowered his head and clasped his hands over his face. And for the first time in his life, Piccolo, the hardened Namekian warrior began to cry. His bone jarring sobs echoed slightly over the rocks. His tears flowed as the sun set, passing another day without Gohan…a day in which will be lain hard in Piccolo's heart forever.  
  
  
  
1 * Gohan gazed down at Piccolo from above on top his very own cloud.*  
  
2  
  
3 *"Good-bye, Piccolo-san…"* 


End file.
